Nightfall's Heart
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Twilight Sparkle was going to be in a fashion show that have Rarity's designs and a special dress from Hoity Toity, but once Twilight saw the dress, she begins to feel something wrong about the dress. When she learns what Hoity Toity plans something that involves Nightfall's Heart, she want to find out the hidden secret of the dress.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight and Spike were walking towards Rarity's Carousel Boutique for an event. As Spike rode on the purple alicorn's back, Spike ask Twilight, "Why are we going to Rarity's place? Not that it's bad or anything, but why?"

"Well, Rarity told me it's something about a fashion show tomorrow with her designs, along with a special dress from Hoity Toity, and she wants me along with some other ponies to be models, so we have to wear variety of dresses." Twilight explained.

"A fashion show?" Spike said.

"I think I heard Rarity said something having a fashion show at her place being good for her business." Twilight said. "I wonder who are the other models are and what kind of dresses we're going to wear."

* * *

At Rarity's Boutique (in her kitchen)...

Rarity's horn and a teapot glowed light blue, as the pot shook a bit from hearing the news from Hoity Toity himself.

"The highlight of this fashion show is the very expensive wedding gown Nightfall's Heart?!" Rarity said in great disbelief, and yet tried to be professional as she pour a cup of tea for the fashion critic. "But this legendary dress was made for Princess Nightfall over 150 years ago, and she almost bankrupted her nation just to make this single dress!"

"Yes." Hoity Toity simply said with a body guard by his side. "I'm sure that the audience will fall in love with Nightfall's Heart. Think about it."

Hoity glanced at the body guard, who was a rather well build stallion with a tan coat, a short, red mane, a cutie mark of a pair of sunglasses, and his eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses that was almost identical to his cutie mark. His bodyguard just have a blank look on his face.

* * *

"Hello? Rarity?" Twilight said, entering the shop.

She and Spike were surprised to see the place empty. They were expecting a couple of ponies in the boutique, like Rarity, Hoity Toity, and a few models, but the two saw no pony around.

"Maybe they're in the other rooms." Spike said.

"Let's see." Twilight said, walking towards one of the dressing rooms.

When they enter the dressing room, they found no pony, but Spike notice a deep purple cloak on top of something that caught his eye. The dragon hop off the alicorn's back, walking towards the cloaked object, and said, "What's this?"

"Spike, it could be the special dress."Twilight said.

Spike took the cloak off. Twilight's eyes sparkled in awe at the sight of the dress on the mannequin under the purple cloak.

"Wow... It's so beautiful." Twilight awed.

The dress was a silk wedding dress. It seems to be more beautiful than the one Princess Cadance wore for her wedding. The dress was the classic white coloration almost all wedding dresses are, and yet it seems to have a small hint of purple-blue to it, which shows more of the purple-blue at the skirt area. Small, star-shaped diamonds cover the dress's skirt. On the hooves of the mannequin were silvery clear glass shoes with very small, light blue sapphires near the heels. Around the neck was a pearl necklace that seems to look light pink. The silver tiara, covered with purple, blue, and pink gems, have a silvery veil that flow down the mannequin's blank face.

Twilight almost felt jealous of the mannequin for wearing the dress.

"Twilight?" Spike said, snapping the purple alicorn out of her trance.

"Oh yeah." Twilight said with a small blush. "I wish I could try it on."

Her purple eyes widen when she notice a rather small, but noticeable, red stain on the heart of the dress.

"That dress..." Spike said, slowly.

"There are traces of blood on it." Twilight said, looking at it closely.

_Rariy won't like this. _Twilight thought.

"Let's get out of here." Spike said, covering the dress with the purple cloak.

"Yeah..." Twilight said, slowly walking away from the wedding dress.

As if on cue, when Twilight and Spike exit the dressing room, Rarity, Hoity Toity, his bodyguard, and some models were in their sight. With a smile when she notice the two, Rarity said, "Twilight! Good timing. We're about to see the main attraction of the fashion show, Nightfall's Heart. It's this way, darling."

Spike and Twilight follow the others to Rarity's room, where Nightfall's Heart should be. The sight of the dress was surprising to the alicorn and the dragon. Nightfall's Heart was identical to the dress the two saw in the dressing room, except without the traces of blood on it.

"It's much more beautiful than I expected." One of the models said.

Twilight blinked and said, "Huh? I saw a dress like this in one of the dressing rooms."

Hoity Toity glance at his bodyguard, look at the purple princess, and said, "That's impossible, princess. Nightfall's Heart is one of a kind. No pony have made an exact dress like Nightfall's Heart."

"Really. I saw a dress exactly like this one in one of the dressing rooms. I'll show you." Twilight said.

Once they enter the room Twilight said this dress is, right where the dress should be was replaced by a deep purple cloak on the ground. Twilight and Spike gasped.

"How did this happen?" There was another one..." Twilight said.

"You must have made a mistake, Twilight." Rarity said. "It was in my room the whole time."

"But... But..."

_But I swear I saw the same dress in here. _Twilight wanted to say, but she have no proof it was here.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight stared at the floor as she waited for her turn to try on some dresses. As the models try on their gowns, Twilight thought, _I swear that I saw the exact same dress in the dressing room, but why wasn't it in the dressing room this tome?_

A loud slam of the door made the purple alicorn snap out of her thoughts, now paying her attention to who's at the door. Her jaw dropped at who's at the door.

A blue unicorn with purple eyes, a powder blue mane and tail, and a cutie mark of a wand and a purple hat, both covered with many stars. This is the 'Great and Powerful' Trixie.

"I, the Great and Powerful Trixie, am sorry for being so late." Trixie said.

"Ah, Trixie Lunamoon, I'm glad you are here." Hoity Toity said, walking towards the blue unicorn.

"What?" Twilight said, confuse.

Trixie notice the purple princess, and said without eye contact, "Hello, Twilight Sparkle."

"What are you doing here?" Twilight said, walking towards the blue unicorn.

"Oh, I asked her to here to because she's going to be another model for the fashion show." Hoity Toity said, as Twilight's eyes widen while Trixie smiles rather widely.

_How does Hoity Toity even know Trixie? _Twilight thought.

Trixie's purple eyes trail off until her eyes reach the stairs, where Spike and Hoity's bodyguard carry down the mannequin with Nightfall's Heart.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie must wear that dress! It must have waited some pony like Trixie to wear it." Trixie said once she saw the dress.

"What are you talking about?" Rarity said, approaching the blue unicorn.

_Why do I have a feeling Rarity knows Trixie was going to be a model? _Twilight thought.

"Only a beautiful pony should be allow to wear a beautiful dress like this one." Trixie said. "It's the way it should be!"

"When did I say you'd be the one to wear it?" Hoity said.

"Of course Trixie's going to wear it!"

"Well, there's still the problem of whether the dress will fit you." Rarity said. "Why not try it on?"

"Just as Trixie thought."

* * *

In the dressing room...

Twilight was forced to help Trixie put on the dress, but this gave the alicorn the chance to get another look at the dress. As Trixie adjust her mane, Twilight thought, _Didn't the dress have some blood on it?_

"Help Trixie with the buttons." Trixie said.

_Now, why can't she do that herself? _Twilight thought, using her magic.

The princess try to button up the dress's back, but the dress seems to be a bit small for Trixie when it wouldn't button together.

"It should fit!" Trixie exclaimed. "Are you really trying?"

"You might be a bit big for this gown." Twilight said, no longer using her magic.

"What are you trying to say?!"

They heard the door open and saw Rarity.

"Trixie, I think Twilight should wear the dress." Rarity said.

* * *

Later...

Twilight have a smile on her face as she wore the Nightfall's Hear, looking herself in the dressing room's mirror. It firs perfectly on her. There were even holes for the wings.

"Looks like it's a perfect fit." Rarity said.

"This is it then. Princess Twilight Sparkle shall wear the Nightfall's Heart." Hoity said, while Trixie looks a bit jealous.

Hoity Toity look at his bodyguard and flash him a small smile.


End file.
